


【茜言万雨｜衍生】药石罔效

by CitrusOranges



Series: 玻璃飛船 [23]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 茜雨衍生
Genre: ABO世界观 双O设定, F/F, 伪（？）三角关系, 别骂了谢谢呃呃呃, 唐总是炮友（dbq, 小妈文学, 崽白切黑, 擦边球呃呃呃别骂谢谢, 真的很雷+OOC, （并没有按照原片设定去写角色
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Relationships: 曲婷/刘敏敏, 曲婷/唐露
Series: 玻璃飛船 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975480
Kudos: 2





	【茜言万雨｜衍生】药石罔效

被接走那天，她才见到那个素未谋面的女人。

福利院的阿婆推她一把，跟她说，去吧，那是你妈妈。被送到孤儿院的时候她五岁，现在她已经十五岁了，她记事，也明事理，知道那不是她妈妈，那只是她爸爸后来娶的女人。

她生性顽皮，不服管教，脾气不好还倔强，叛逆劲上来了，谁拿她都没办法。现在她终于要走了，所有人都解脱了似的，想把她往女人那儿再推推。她少见地陷入了沉默，不愿意走，也不愿意开口。直到女人往前走了两步，伸手摸了摸她的头：“叫阿姨就可以了。”她闻到女人身上的香味，看到女人明黄色的裙角和向她伸来的手。

她不知道未来会如何。她没见过这个女人，她不知道这个女人的过往，不了解她和自己父亲的爱情故事。在众人的目光中，她犹豫了一下，还是把手放到了女人手中。

“阿姨。”她说。女人笑了，然后温柔地回道：“敏敏乖，我们回家吧。”

很多年以后，她仍然记得那天阳光的暖意，还有她继母曲婷那条像阳光一样明亮的黄色裙子。在驶离福利院的路上，她趴在车窗上向外面看，扑面而来的绿意让她猛然察觉，原来夏天已经来了。

-

是男人被判了死刑之后，曲婷才知道他有个女儿的。那时候她才知道他有个前妻，他说他前妻死了，他养不起女儿，把孩子丢福利院门口就走了。曲婷和他的婚姻早就摇摇欲坠，他进了监狱，判决下来了，他好像突然良心发现了一样，把过去的一切都跟曲婷坦白了。他说同意离婚，但前提是他要曲婷把他女儿接回家。

曲婷觉得他疯了，又怀疑自己也疯了——因为她答应了。她不知道自己为什么要答应去领一个和自己没有血缘关系的小孩回家。她没有孩子，也没有带过孩子，她想，或许只是因为内心深处她觉得这个未曾谋面的小孩很可怜。

十五岁，小孩的个子已经挺高，她们第一次见面时，小孩站得像竹竿一样直，也像竹竿一样细瘦。她扎着双马尾，垂着头，不太敢看曲婷的眼睛。曲婷有点紧张，但觉得来都来了，手续也办了，无论如何也不能临阵脱逃。

小孩出乎意料的乖。福利院里的阿婆跟她说，这孩子淘气又早熟，不好管，要她做好心理准备。但回去之后，小孩并不像阿婆说的那样闹腾，曲婷能看出来她心事很多，还有点容易急躁，但她总能控制得很好，几乎从不显露出来。

曲婷亲切地唤她“小敏”，她便接受了这个称呼。曲婷不知道她从来不准其他人这么叫自己，对她来说，“小敏”是曲婷给她的专属称呼。

她们一起生活了几年。这几年相处下来，似乎也不像母女。曲婷觉得她们就像姑侄，甚至像姐妹，就是不像母女。小孩来时就已经十五岁，虽然瘦巴巴的，但没有营养不良，曲婷照顾了她几个月，就感觉她匀称了很多，小脸仍然有点婴儿肥，眼睛亮亮的，很可爱。曲婷觉得她看向自己时，眼里总含着信任和依赖，像只淋湿后被人抱进屋的小野猫。

事实上，曲婷只比她大十来岁。她没有做过母亲，她不知道该怎样对小孩，觉得只要让她吃饱穿暖就够了，其他的，小孩跟她要，她尽量给，这就是她能做到的事了。可小孩很少跟她要，有时候她给她，她都不要。这样一个乖巧的小孩，带起来也轻松。后来曲婷管的更少了，她觉得自己有自己的生活，以后小孩大了，她更不可能每分每秒都跟小孩待在一起。

去大学报道的前一晚，小孩给曲婷留了一封信，跟曲婷说谢谢，谢谢她给她一个家，她说她会好好念书，等她长大了工作了，会好好对她。她说愿意为她做任何事。曲婷没细想，只觉得小孩很乖，越长大越懂事了。

小孩大了，也不需要操心了，导致曲婷忘了一件很重要的事情。曲婷忘了告诉她，到一定年纪时，人们会分化出性别。把小孩接回家时，她还没有分化，到她上大学了，好像还没什么变化，曲婷已经把她当成Beta了——世上Beta那么多，她成年了都没见动静，应该就是Beta了。

所以，小孩的发情期到来时，曲婷被吓得手足无措。

小孩眼里蓄了泪，她夹着双腿，手上攥着床单，受刑一般痛苦的在床上扭动。曲婷慌了，跑着去自己房间找抑制剂，结果翻箱倒柜连个空药盒都没找出来。她才意识到，这几个月来，每次发情，都没用上过抑制剂，因为她一直都是找人来解决——几个月前的那个一夜情对象，总会在发情期时过来陪她。

已经成年的小家伙，在曲婷眼里仍然是个小孩，就算她分化了，曲婷还是把她当孩子。她跑过去，跪在床边拉着她的手，安慰她：“小敏，小敏，别怕，这是正常生理现象，没事的。你忍一会儿，再躺一下，我出去买药。”

小孩的手心滚烫，浸着汗，她胡乱说着些话，呜咽中夹杂了恳求：“阿姨，别走，帮帮我……我好难受……求你，妈妈……”

那一声“妈妈”把曲婷惊得忘了自己下面想说什么。小孩从没这样叫过她，她甚至在同学面前开玩笑说曲婷是她姐姐，曲婷以为她从未把自己当作她的母亲。

曲婷看着小孩被汗浸湿的贴在额上的碎发，和她不停颤栗痉挛的身体，突然想起自己分化的时候。当时没有人帮助她，家里人嫌她是个孱弱的Omega，连买抑制剂的钱都不给她，发情期时她只能请假在家待着，湿掉的衣物和床单也只能自己洗。

她当然不会让她也经历这样的痛苦。

小孩哭得很厉害，曲婷一遍遍给她擦着额头上的汗，小孩的手颤个不停，握着她的胳膊，继续求她：“别走，别走……”

“别怕，小敏，看着我，小敏，”曲婷摸了摸她的脸，“我在这儿，我在的，我不走。”

被水雾浸没的眼睛望向曲婷，甜腻的Omega气味同时侵袭过来。

她无助得像只引颈受戮的天鹅。

“别害怕……小敏，看着我，”曲婷吻她的额头，“妈妈在这儿，别紧张，没事的……没事的，妈妈来弄。”

-

其实早在还在福利院时，她就知道了性别是怎么一回事。她喜欢和大孩子玩，福利院里那些大一点的孩子，有的已经分化了，他们会偷偷跟没分化的小孩讲那些事情，Alpha们会告诉他们做Alpha会得到怎样的特权，而Omega们会告诉他们发情期是怎样折磨和摧残人的。

还未分化时，再怎么听，也无法完全明白个中滋味。她总跟人说，自己是要做Alpha的，要别人听她的话，但不知道为什么，其实心里她有些希望自己是Omega，她希望自己能被照顾、被爱护。

没等到分化，但等到了曲婷。

她先看到她的脚。曲婷穿着双鞋跟很细的深色绑带高跟鞋，脚踝白且细，像易碎的细颈瓷瓶。往上，是她明黄色的裙子，被风吹得卷在同样细的小腿上，好像木棉纸裹住柔软的花茎。她恍如炎炎夏日时刚从玻璃纸里剥出来的薄荷糖，带着点化掉的黏糊的糖浆，闻起来有清凉的甜味，会在人味蕾上跳一支带柔风的舞。

她在心里对自己说，别害怕，跟她回家吧。

上车之后，曲婷递给她一只装了水的塑料袋。水里游着两尾金红相间的鱼，一条大一些，一条小一些。曲婷轻轻柔柔跟她说，回去咱们得找个大大的玻璃缸放它们，不然氧气不够，会死的。

她看着窗外的树影和阳光，又透过装满水的塑料袋去看，阳光把小鱼半透明的尾镀上一层闪亮的金光。她越过鱼尾去看外面，带了水光的翠色撞进她眼里。放下袋子，她偷偷瞟了一眼后视镜。她看到曲婷也在看她。那双填了笑意，弯成两牙小月亮的眼睛，和苍翠的夏天一起跌进她心里，搅出一阵悸动，让她觉得胃在发热。

到了曲婷身边以后，她几次想问，又觉得不太妥当，所以没有问过曲婷的性别。后来有一回，她在垃圾袋里看到了用过的抑制剂，才知道曲婷是Omega。那段时间，好像总有种失落的情绪笼罩在她心里，她不明白失落的感觉从何而来，但也无意去细想。

上大学前那个暑假，她分化了，那天曲婷恰好不在家。她早就提前考虑过各种可能性，已经在衣柜里藏了几支抑制剂。给自己注射完之后，她匆匆忙忙洗了弄脏的衣服，给房间通了风——她怕尴尬，怕给曲婷添麻烦，所以没敢告诉曲婷自己分化了。曲婷一向尊重她的隐私，不太进她的房间，所以几个月过去了，她都瞒得很好，曲婷一直没有发现。

那学期她放寒假的时候，某个深夜，曲婷带了个女人回家。那天之后，一切都变了。

她听到她们在屋里弄出的声响。她分不清那些层叠缱绻的呻吟是谁和谁，只知道她的阿姨在和那女人做爱。后来令人脸热的声音逐渐小了，她好像又听到她们在小声地笑，似乎还嘀嘀咕咕在讲着些不能被人听去的缠绵话。

回屋之后，她发现自己湿得要命，可发情期的其他症状却没有出现。那一夜她睡得很不好，迷迷糊糊的，醒了又睡，断断续续梦到了曲婷接她回家的那天。

第二天早上吃早饭时，她见到了那女人。女人很漂亮，化了精致的妆，浓密的长发烫着卷。她没记住女人说了什么，只记得自己闻到了女人身上信息素的味道——是个Omega，和曲婷过夜的人是个Omega。

她觉得女人看上去比自己大不了几岁，曲婷却让她叫她唐阿姨。她捏着勺子的柄，沉默良久，干巴巴唤了一声，然后唰的一下起身，捧着碗去厨房了。她从门缝里看到，女人亲昵地亲了亲曲婷的脸，然后起身道了别。

那个寒假，她再也没见过那个女人。寒假之后，她去了学校，好几次故意很晚才打电话给曲婷，曲婷接起来，有时候说话间带着点喘，旁边还会传来嬉笑的声音。有一次她很清晰地听到，曲婷小声跟那人说：“别闹，我女儿。”

她受不了曲婷和别人在一起。

她想，既然那个Omega能和曲婷过夜，自己为什么不能。曲婷明明可以不管她，却还是带她回家了，而且那之后很长一段时间，曲婷都是一个人。她知道曲婷爱她，胜过爱其他人。她也爱曲婷，像爱薄荷糖一样爱，像爱那两尾鱼一样爱。像爱夏日里涌动的苍翠葱茏的绿意。

别人不能拥有她的夏天，不能占有她的母亲。

她从没骗过曲婷，除了这一次。她向自己说，就一次，只有这一次。

她向曲婷伸出了手。她感觉到曲婷俯下身，亲吻了她的额头。

-

**END**


End file.
